Trinity Whiteheart
Trinity Whiteheart '(トリニティーホワイトハート,''Toriniteii Howaitohaato)is a wandering mage who travels around Fiore with her group, Zero-to-Infinity, a group that looks for jobs and hunting down dark mages in order to survive and avenge their parents and regain their memories. She is the third and finally member to join the group after Rin Icetreker rescued her from a monster after it attacked her when she was sleeping. Her family has been killed by an unknown dark mage and is seeking the killer in order to get revenge. After joining the group, she met Clayton Shirogane and the three traveled together, thus completing the group Zero-to-Infinity. She is arrogant, and thinks very highly of herself and always insults people by their appearance. Due to this personality, Rin and Trinity always fights and argues, but they still care about each other, just like Natsu and Gray. Also like Rin, she has a crush on Clayton and often fighting for him against Rin. Her type of magic is Fire Magic, Light Magic, and Shadow Magic. She is set to be a main protagonist in the upcoming story, Fairy Tail: Enchanted. Appearance Trinity is a pretty young girl with white hair to her waist and red eyes. Due to a spell bond with her by her parents' murderer, it gave her the ability to use Shadow Magic, but it causes her left eye to turn blue whenever she uses it. She also has a black tattoo on her right forearm. Her hair is tied into a ponytail with a ribbon that is white and has red stripes. She wears a black and white coat with brown armbands and wears a red skirt. She also wear black boots with buckles. Trinity also wears a ring, given by the villagers, and a ruby necklace. Personality Trinity is known for her arrogant and self-confident personality. Her personality makes her hated by Rin and the two are contently bickering over who's better.Despite her arrogant personality, she has a crush on Clayton and is almost what you would call a tsundere. Like a typical tsundere, she often abuses Clayton when he says something that will make her blush, or compliment Rin. She thinks highly of herself, saying that she is the strongest member of Zero-to-Infinity and always taking the hardest jobs even against Rin's complaints about "breaks". But she does admit she is not the smartest person in the group. Even though Rin and Trinity are rivals, they do care for each other and even teaming up on some occasions. Even though she is arrogant outside, she is actually really weak and loney in the inside, almost like a tsunshun. Her personality can almost count as an anti-hero personality. History Trinity wakes up in a field and only remembers her name and sees a tattoo on her fore arm. A monster attacks her as soon as she gets up and unknowning kills the monster with her magic. After killing it, nearby villagers greets Trinity and celebrate due to the monster terrorized the village for 2 years. They give her some supplies, 70,000 jewels and gave her shelter for the day. While she was sleeping, she recalls her parents' death and sees a tall dark mage putting a curse, which forms a tattoo on her, and fleeing. Trinity wakes up with anger and concludes that the mage was the one who erased her memories and killed her parents. She leaves the village and travels around Fiore in search for the dark mage after given basic information about Fiore and magic from the villagers. She trained herself for combat and learns magic through books. Three years later, in July 3, X784, Trinity was attacked by a monster while she was asleep in the woods and she tries to kill it but her magic didn't respond. As she was about to be killed, a mage appears and saves her. The mage later introduces herself as Rin Icetreker and Trinity faints. She then wakes up and finds herself in bandages and sees Rin and a young man who introduces him as Clayton Shirogane and invites her to join Zero-to-Infinity. Clayton then explains that the group's purpose was to regain their missing memories and kill their parents' murderer. He then questions her about her memories and tattoo. After Trinity replies that she only remembers her parents' death and shows her tattoo, he and Rin show her their tattoos and said that they are the same as them. Trinity, shocked to see two other people who were the same as her, joins the group. Synopsis (Coming Soon) Equipment '''Ring of Randomness The Ring of Randomness is the name Trinity gives to her ring because it provides "good luck sometimes and bad luck the other times" randomly. Despite Clayton's protests against it having that name, she still uses the name. The ring was given by a mage after Trinity helps her with a mission. The mage says it is a good luck charm and hope it's useful to Trinity even though, according to Trinity, it provides bad luck as well. The Ring seems to be able to provide extra mana to its wielder for more spells, which Trinity uses to her advantage. The ring is gold with an emerald in it. Sting and Slash Trinity carries a pair of two dual blades called as Sting and Slash. On the first hand, Sting is the white blade with a black triangle at the bottom. While Slash is the black blade with red outlined hexagons and also has a triangle at the bottom, but it is white. Both blades have a yin and yang design on them and leather grips. The dual blades were at a medium-length of size and quite light in nature. Due to it's low weight, Trinity can use them for a Dual Daggers fighting style. The blades were known to be having their own speciality, Sting, the white one, greatly increases the speed of it's wielder when in combat. However, Slash, the black one, is more focused on power and slashing type. According to Clayton Shirogane, the black sword became stronger after each slash, and the maximum amount of adrenaline boost may be achieved by Slash was around 13 or 14. In battle, Trinity Whiteheart combines these two weapons while attacking her opponents, thus, increasing the effectiveness level of the Dual Swords. If observed clearly, both of the swords have the similarity towards Ying and Yang symbol, with Ying symbolizing speed, while Yang symbolizing prowess. Pocket Watch Trinity carries a pocket watch around, which was a gift from a music box maker after saving him from a bandit. The pocket watch has a memorable, but sad tune to it and Trinity can be heard humming it. The music will start playing once she opens up the watch, and stops playing after closing it. She sometimes uses it to check the time as well. Powers and Abilities Physical Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat : '''Trinity often trains with Rin and Clayton in close, hand-to-hand combat. Time passes and her fighting skills increase and is able to make a S-class dark mage go flying into a wall. She is also capable of blocking punches and kicks with ease. Trinity sometimes uses a little bit of magical power in her punching or kicking, so her attacks deal more damage then regular kicks or punches. So her hands and feet are surrounded in flames to deliver hard, burning punches and kicks. She can knock out a person for a week with a single move. It was stated that her flicks are very painful, even if she is barely using strength behind it. '''Immense Strength : '''Trinity has a lot of physical strength behind her for example, she can easily send Clayton onto the ground with a single punch. Sometimes, she is compared to Erza for her strength. She can also hold off 20 dark mages just with her fist and kicks, with a tiny bit of magical power behind it. She is considered overpowered in terms of raw power by Rin. She can also block off weapons, with her bare hands sometimes. But the bad thing is that Trinity sometimes accidentally breaks things without knowing, often resulting Clayton having to fix whatever Trinity breaks if it is an important item, like her '''Pocket Watch. Immense Durability/Endurance : '''Trinity has very good endurance and durability due to her running and exercising every day. She can hold off 15 mages and still have strength to go on. She can take on Rin's Wind magic pushing against her and move only centimeters without her moving a bit in her position. Trinity has taken a blow from a dark mage that has said to wake up in a week, but it only took her 20 hours to wake up. She can jump off a very high place, and land on the ground without hurting herself one bit. '''Immense Reflexives : '''Trinity has good reflexives, often dodging attacks without even looking, as if she is predicting where the next blow will be. This skill saved her life many times, like when a spell is aimed directly at her heart. She can sometimes block bullets or weapons without noticing at all. She fights sometimes without even thinking, just doing what her instincts tell her. '''Vitality : Magic Extreme Magical Power : 'Trinity possess a lot of magical power inside her body. She has a S-Class Magical Aura that is white in color, similar to Gildarts, but a bit weaker in general. Sometimes, Rin and Clayton compare her to Natsu for her destructive magical power. Trinity can take down a whole small village with ease by using her advanced spells, but she has less magical energy inside her when compared to Rin and Clayton. Trinity can also combine magic together to form a more powerful spell, such combining fire and shadow to form a superior black flame, which is more powerful than either fire or shadow. If Trinity has enclosed herself with fire, the heat can be felt 3 yards away. Furthermore, her magical power is fire-based, which mean, she can melt most solid things by just concentrating, without touching it. Even a human can feel the heat surrounding when Trinity is around, signalling that she is a strong mage. Fire Magic 'Fire Magic: '''Trinity is a very skilled user of the Fire Magic. She learned it after some harsh training with a mage who taught her magic before Trinity joins Zero-to-Infinity and couldn't summon fire when ever she needs it. She first used this magic for the very first time when a humongous beast attacked her and almost killed her during her wake. Thanks to this, Trinity can now use Fire Magic whenever she needs it by her side. She is extremely destructive and powerful when using Fire Magic, even reaching the boiling points in which she destroys many buildings, fields and any other objects. Although Trinity's mastery over Fire Magic was already advanced in general, she keep focusing on making it stronger untill she is really excel at the usage of it. She wanted to make her magic to be either stronger or at least on par with , one of the Ten Wizard Saints. She were able to do so by training and travelling at the same time, thus, increasing her magic potent day by day. * '''Scorch : By enclosing fire around her hands and feet with a small amount of fire. Trinity, can use these fires to attack enemies with punches and kicks. Trinity often uses this against one or a few dark mages to avoid damage. She can also use this to melt ice, metals, or other attacks that was aiming for her. Sometimes, Trinity uses Scorch in order to produce light or to start a fire for camp. On the earlier stage of this spell, Trinity must gather heats around the said parts by concentrating on her Eternano, something which should take around a mere 3 seconds before occurence. Once the heat has gathered on one spot, the heat can be felt just by looking at it. Scorch technically was just used as a mean of hand-to-hand combatant combats, and therefore, quite useless in a long-range proficiency. However, it can be denied that this spell can be effective when used as an offensive-supplementary means. * Fire Ring ': Fire Ring is often to trap a mage inside a fire circle around them so the target can't escape. Basically, this is just an additional spell casted by her, with no real affect on both offensive and supplementary, but instead, focusing more on the offensive-defensive aspects. Trinity usually did this went going against 1 mage, but it can actually be used to trap several mages that she wants to attack. If a mage steps on the fire, it can cause burns and damage, so in order to escape it, one must pulverize the spell by using a wide-based attack or simply use certain Ring Magic to deflect and shatters it. Due to the fact that '''Fire Ring '''is an offensive-defensive spell, it can be considered as the weakest in Trinity's arsenal. * '''Firedrops ': By raising her hand and then forming a fist, Trinity could summons the Firedrops to rain down on her enemies. This attacks proves to work well against multiple foes as it's consume large area and have a wide-based attack. Firedrop is similar to raindrops but it rains fire and faster. In addition for that one, Firedrops is much more devastating than any other element's "drops" due to the fact that it was made of fire. And FIRE, focuses on damage for the foes. This spell's process were technically a Molding Spell in general, as Trinity, actually create a Fire-drops out from the thin air. Usually, a significiant amount of heats were required to make this spell's works clearly in progress, something which literally means, the more heat were gathered, the stronger Firedrops become. Once the spell is casted, a fire Magical Aura will emit from her surrounding and blast through her opponents. ** 'Firestorm : '''Firestorm is a upgraded version of Firedrop. It fires much bigger flames and much faster. Trinity often uses this attack on whole entire dark guilds if needed. * '''Flame Bullet : '''By imitating a gun with her hands, she can use Flame Bullets. She fires out flames out of her pointing finger. The flames can travel at extremely high speed and can kill a normal human if not protected. '''Half-Immunity : '''Since Trinity is an advances Fire Magic mage, she is nearly immune to fire, ice, or sometimes metal based attacks/spells. However, she still can be affected by a fire, ice, metal mage if they are stronger than her in strength and magical power. Superior spells of Fire, Ice and Metal elements were proved to be strong enough to land a damage into her, but she could half the damage received if she dodge or block at the right time. Light Magic 'Light Magic ''': Aside from being excel in the usage of the Fire Magic, Light Magic is another type of a caster magic which was ultilized by Trinity Whiteheart as one of her secondary magic, along with Shadow Magic for the mean of versatility in combat. Generally, this Magic was fused together with Trinity's positive emotion and eternano to release a light in solid form. She is extremely well-versed in the usage of Light Element, even reaching the boiling point in which she can easily fend off a powerful Darkness Magic's user such as Riki Tormentor during their battle in Fairy Tail: Enchanted. As described by Trinity herself, Light Magic represents her positive, caring and happy natures ;-therefore, it will "become stronger if she pours her heart and soul into it". Unlike a regular user of Light Magic, Trinity can unconditionally generate, emit, consume and even manipulate surrounding light as long as they were Solar Energy around her, in fact, she can easily use a floating and frail lights as a mean of combat, it is shown at some point in which she team-up along with Hi-Ki to perform a Unison Raid. Thus, proving her worth as a solid and proficient mage. * '''Meteor ** Shooting Stars * Flash * Sun Beam * Heaven's Storm * Lost Halo * White Knight Shadow Magic Shadow Magic : ''' * '''Dark Knight's Grip * Pandora's Box * Fallen Angel * Dark Realm * ' Black Knight' (Will continue) Relationships Quotes Trivia * Trinity' character theme song is Only My Railgun and her battle theme is Contractor. * Trinity's first name is actually based off of Trinity Seven * Appearance is based off of Fujiwara no Mokou from Touhou. * Trinity has a liking toward classical music * Her birthday is actually Pi day (March 4th = 3/14 = 3.14) * Her tattoo is based off of Saber's Command Spells from Fate Stay Night * Trinity's Sting and Slash are from Fate Stay Night's Archer's duel blades * A lot about Trinity was changed. (Look below) ** Trinity was supposed to be an anti-hero. ** Rin and Trinity were supposed to be close friends or even sisters. ** Trinity was also supposed to be a Dragon Slayer, but it was changed. ** Trinity was supposed to be a dark mage from the beginning but it was changed due to it didn't fit the story. ** She was supposed to have Ice Magic. * Trinity's stats are: Category:Fire Magic User Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Female Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Main Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Protagonist Category:Martial Artist Category:Forever And Always Category:Light Magic User